XInuyasha's Cripz SeriesX Closed Down 4 Now
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Take A Good Look At What You See, This Is Inuyasha's Cripz Story.From Deep In The Ghetto And Not Very Far, He's Gonna Show You How "They" Really Really Really Are. The Sex, The Lies, The Whoring, The Murder, And The Scene. This Is Inuyasha's CS!
1. Warning!

**X**Inuyasha's Cripz Series**X**

**X**Summary**X**

Take A Good Look At What You See, This Is Inuyasha's Cripz Story. From Deep in the Ghetto And Not Very Far, He's Gonna Show How "They" Really Really Really Are. The Sex, The Lies, The Whoring, The Murder, And The Scene. This Is Inuyasha's Cripz Story...

This Series Contains Adult Like & Violent Content For The Appropriate Mature Age Of 18. If You Are Not Use To The Character's Acting This Way Please Leave Now. You Have Been Warned. This Series Has High Profanity, Sexual Content, High Violence, & Arousing Features. You Have Been Warned.

Your Author,

**Kag Inuss**


	2. Chapter XIX

XInuyasha's Cripz SeriesX

XSummaryX

Take A Good Look At What You See, This Is Inuyasha's Cripz Story. 

From Deep In The Ghetto And Not Very Far, He's Gonna Show You How "They" Really Really Really Are.

The Sex, The Lies, The Whoring, The Murder, And The Scene.

This Is Inuyasha's Cripz Story...

A/N: Sup my peeps? Missed me? Lol I don't think so. Anyways, I finally got a new story 4 you guys and girls or dude's and dudets lol, but besides that it's good to start typeing again. And you know me and these Naughty Stories but this one is to the Extreme! I hope you guys Enjoy! Make sure 2 always Read&Review! Laterz! Oh & It's not about kouga people, so please calm down the first chapter of the story, ok? good.

XInuyasha's Cripz SeriesX

XIX

It's a slow night, not too many cars cruising up and down Second and Broad for a Friday. This is a partly due to the fact that NASCAR is at Tokyo's International Speedway, and most of my clients are old white men who enjoy that type of shit. I'm slowly losing my patience with Kagome; the bitch is walking at a slow, nonchalant pace instead of strutting her sexy ass up and down the block like I've taught her to do. I'm standing with my back and one foot up against the wall by Eggleston's Restaurant, thinking about how badly I'm gonna choke the shit out of her if she don't make me at least $300 tonight. Tonight the stakes are raised because business has been slow due to the races: I'm charging $40 for blowjobs, $50 for ass licks , and $125 for the whole package. Golden showers are going for $30 because Gome's piss make a man ass feel warm and fuzzy.

Twenty minutes ago I made up my mind that I wasn't gonna give her tired walking ass anything. Can you believe it? The bitch had the audacity to turn down a trik because he was Mexican. Talking about she could smell bean burritos and shit on his breath. I whipped the bitch on the ass hard enough to frazzle her and make her, but not hard enough to bruise her. Couldn't chance havin' my moneymaker look tore up. I told her ass I didn't give a fuck if she smelt dog shit on his breath, she had better had fucked and sucked his dick until the motherfucker couldn't take it any longer. This lazy-ass ho of mine ain't getting shit, not one copper penny tonight. There's money out here to be made, and I got to keep my bitch looking good at all times. Right now, I've got to go remind this bitch who's in charge. 

"Bitch, you better pull that goddamn skirt up over your ass and stop these mutherfucking cars out here. You think I'm fucking playing with you?" I get up close and personal in the bitche's ear, like she is deaf, but she needs to hear loud and clear that I'm not on joke time.

"Daddy, I'm tired, my feet are hurting and so is my back. I told you not to buy these cheap-ass shoes from Payless," Kagome cries, as she stands with one hand on her hip while the other hand holds her strappy patent leather $9.99 buy-one-get-one-free high-heeled hooker shoe.

"Bitch, don't you ever back-talk-me," I say, raising my hand like I'm going to backhand her ass.

"I'll buy you whatever the fuck I want your ass to have. I run the show. You will wear, eat, say, and do whatever the hell I say. Is that understood, bitch?" I scream at her as I jack her ass up by the collar of her shirt.

It suddenly dawns on me: What the fuck is she doing wearing an oxford shirt in fucking July? I let go of her shirt and stand back to get a better view of her attire. Then I realize the bitch don't look like a hooker. Her ass is out on the stroll looking like a goddamn Sunday school teacher. I grab the ho by her weave, yanking her to my chest.

She cries, pleading, "Daddy, let go of me, please, Daddy, don't do this." She covers her head with her hand because she knows I am about to go upside it. Man, I am mad as hell. Here it is hotter than the Forth of July and this bitch is on the ho stroll in a mutherfucking, long sleeve, pink oxford shirt, revealing absolutely no cleavage. I smacked that bitch so hard on the ass she fell to the ground...

**Whoa! Ok ya know ima just stop right there, I don't know if I can write this. Review and tell me what you think... ok? I'm so sorry guys, i dont know if i can write this..**


End file.
